Asylum of the Daleks
The Doctor is called to Skaro, the homeworld of the Daleks, and is greeted by a Dalek puppet, An Eystalk tore the flesh on her head and the blaster tore through the flesh on her hand and she shot the Doctor, A Daleks ship hovers overhead, and calls out "The Doctor is aquired". On Earth, Amy is doing a photo section, and is called on by Rory, who was delivering their devorce papers. She signed them and they wer'nt married just like magic. Rory leaves and Amy's make-up artist comes, who also turns out to be a Dalek puppet. The Daleks call "Amelia Pond is aquiered" Rory cathes the bus but the bus driver was a Dalek puppet too. The Daleks call "Rory Williams is aquired" Rory wakes up to find himself and Amy in a small room. He asks how much trouble are they're in. The Doctor enters and says "Out of 10......11" The Doctor, Amy and Rory are elevated onto the parlement of the Daleks. The Doctor asks them what there waiting for. The Daleks say "Save us" Then every Dalek repaeats "Save the Daleks" On a crashed ship, a young woman is doing a voice recording. (362nd) The Daleks are trying to get in. The Daleks on the ship say they've arrived. The Dalek Prime Minister wanted to speak to the Doctor, to tell him about the Dalek asylum. The Dalek say destroying the insane Daleks in the asylum would be offencive to kill deivne hatred. The D-P-M the tells him that their species has a concept of beauty. The Doctor thought the Daleks had run out of ways to make him sick. The then view the asylum, containing over 1,000,000 Daleks. The then here "Carmen" of the speaker. The Doctor trackes back the signal and speaks to the young woman. Her name Oswin Oswald, junior enertainment manager, starship Alaska. The Daleks think the conversation is irrelivant. The Doctor then explains to the Daleks that if Oswin got in, all the mad Daleks could get out. The paliment had enough firepower to blast the planet out of the sky, but the shield protecting it is inpenitrable, and can only be deactivated from inside the Asylum.........and all of the Daleks are to scared to go down there. The Daleks state "The Preditor of the Daleks will be deployed" The preditor is the Daleks word for the Doctor. They give him a nano-protector to protect him from the nano cloud and the activate the gravity beams. The Doctor complains that they were going to fire him at a planet and expected to take out the shield. Rory was being fair with them, but the Doctor says "Don't be fair to the Daleks when their firing me at a planet" The Daleks state Amy and Rory with go with him and then push them into the gravity beam, and the get fired into the Asylum. Amy the encounters a man opening a hatch, and she goes off the find Rory and the Doctor. A weird eye-stalk kept pooping out the ground and finds the Doctor. It turns out to be Oswin. The Doctor calls her "Souffle Girl" but Oswin does'nt like that title. The Doctor asks her how she could be using the eyestalk, since it is Dalek technology. Owsin claims it's very easy to hack, but the Doctor declines, and asks her were she is. Oswin think that she is in a broken part of the ship, and asks the Doctor if he's here to get her. Amy find the Doctor, and he loses contact with Oswin. The Doctor and Amy look for Rory, to find he fell down a giant hole into the Asylum, which he presumes the Daleks that are around hin are dead. Harvey takes them back to the hatch, and they desend into the pod, to find Harvey's crew are long dead. Harvey then realises he died outside and the cold kept his body fresh. An eyestalk pops out his head and he starts to attack them. The Doctor puches him back with a fire extinguisure. Amy knows the Dalek puppets are made living or dead, to the skelteton Daleks attack them too. They lure them to where Harvey is. Oswin gets in contact with their pod. She makes fun of the Doctor's chin, and he asks how she can hack everything when she in a crashed ship. Oswin asks if there is a word for "Total screaming guinius" that sound modest and a tiny bit sexy. The Doctor tells her his name, and Oswin gives them a way out. Then to Amy's horror, the puppets took her only chance of turning into one. Rory is walking through a hall of sleeping Daleks, but accidentally wake them up and the try to kill him. Oswin gives him the way out but deos'nt know his name. When she knows his name she says the first boy he fancied was called Rory.........or Nina. She just flits with him to keep him cheerfull. The Doctor tells Amy what's going to happen to her, and she felt scared. The Doctor told her to hang on to scared, as scared is'nt Dalek. Rory is following a corridor, whilst litseing to Owsin flirt with him. Amy thinks it's people in the room he was just in, just to find their Daleks, there are more on all side. A Dalek tries to kill him by blowing itself, but the Doctor reverses it into the Daleks and blowing them up. When Rory finds them blown up, the Doctor walks carrying Amy. Amy wakes up. They know it's the same old Amy when she slaps Rory. The Doctor speaks to Oswin about how she can hack everything, and how the nano-cloud has'nt coverted her. All she says is she's had a year to mess with the Daleks and not much else to do. Oswin then promises to give power to the teleport they found after she takes down the force field before they blow up, on one condition, the Doctor comes to get her, and she can travel with them. The Doctor goes to get Oswin while Amy and Rory have a conversation about the real reason for their devorce, she did'nt kick him out........ she gave him up, for arguing over him wanting kids when he knew she could never have them. The Doctor then walked into danger when he passes through intensive care, the storage of the Daleks that survived the Doctor. There is a locked door to Oswin's chamber. The Doctor was more and more scared the closer the Daleks got. Because they got him, the Daleks stopped. It turned out Owsin had hacked into the Dalek path web, and did a master delete on all the infomation connected with the Doctor. The Doctor tried hacking into the path web himself and failed. Oswin just said "Come and meet the girl who can" Oswin's chamber door fully opened, and the Doctor was horrified at what he saw. Oswin thought she was human and where she was real but it was acutally a dream. She had dreamed of herself because the truth was to terrible. The truth had to be told. Oswin had been fully-convered into a Dalek. She refuses to admit she's a Dalek. She was human when she climbed out of the pod. The then accepts she's a Dalek and tries to exterminate the Doctor. She sits at the back of the room, sobbing. Oswin gives the Doctor a chance to escape. her last words were "Run you clever boy, and remember. The Doctor runs back to the teleport and teleports aboard before the ayslum is destroyed. The Daleks here the Doctor over the loud-speakers "You know you should really of seen this coming, you know the thing about me and teleports, I've got a really good aim, pinpoint acurate in fact, or to put it another way........." He Jumps out of the TARDIS "Suckers" The Daleks order him to identify, since they have no idea who he is, thanks to Oswin messing with the path web. The Daleks Have only one thought and question "Doctor Who?" The Doctor returns the Ponds home with their marrage fixed. The Doctor only says one thing on the TARDIS "Doctor Who? Doctor Who? Doc-tor WHO!